lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Gundabad Orc
(Warg Rider) |NPC = Gundabad Orc Chieftain |added in = 15 |health = 18 |Image = |attack strength = Random (depends on weapon equipped)}}'''Gundabad Orcs '''are the Orcs that took Mount Gundabad from the Dwarves of Durin's Folk during the Second Age. They were servants of the Witch-King of Angmar before that. Now they wander most wild and desolate lands as cut-throat rogue scavenging Orcs and are hated by many. They are the weakest orcs in the game, together with Isengard snagae. If you are setting out to get the Orcbane modifier on a weapon and the corresponding achievement, it might be wise to slay Gundabad Orcs rather than Snagae, since this way, you won't have to worry about encountering any mighty Uruks. Spawning Gundabad Orcs are a type of Orc that normally spawns at night in most western biomes (including, but not limited to Eriador, The Lone-lands, Eregion, Bree-land, Midgewater, Trollshaws, The Misty Mountains, The Vales of Anduin, Gladden Fields, Wilderland, The Iron Hills) except for peaceful territory (Lothlórien, Shire, etc.), and evil aligned areas (Dol Guldur, Mordor, Angmar, etc.). Gundabad Orcs may spawn in camps in most of these biomes. Equipment Gundabad Orcs can be found with random weapons (which include pickaxes and axes) and armour which come from these sets: Armour: Angmar, Mordor, Bronze, Leather, Fur, Bone, Dol Guldur, Gundabad Uruk Weapons/Tools: Angmar, Mordor, Bronze, Stone, Iron, Dol Guldur, Gundabad Uruk Behavior Just as any regular Orc, Gundabad Orcs will gain slowness and weakness effects in direct sunlight. They are the least powerful of all the Orcs but the largest in quantity due to the fact that they spawn in many places at night time. They can be found on foot or mounted on a Gundabad Warg. These Orcs will attack any player with a negative alignment to the Gundabad faction, as well as any NPCs who are their enemies. Like all other Orcs, Gundabad Orcs can get involved in Orc skirmishes, which means that they may start fighting amongst each other. If your Gundabad alignment is -500 or lower, Gundabad Orcs will usually flee in terror if you charge them, likely due to the tales they've heard of your valiant fighting. This does not apply to Gundabad Wargs or to the orcs that spawn in an invasion. (It is rather comical to see a fleeing Orc tell you that you'd "better start running, maggot!") They are often very rude in their speech, even to allies, much like their other orc-brethren. Hiring These Orcs can be hired both on foot and mounted from a Gundabad Orc chieftain, who are found in Gundabad Orc camps and ruined Dwarven towers. A Gundabad Orc can be hired for silver coins once the player has +100 alignment with Gundabad. A Gundabad Orc mounted on a Warg can be purchased for silver coins at +200 alignment. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Drops Gundabad Orcs will commonly drop rotten flesh and Orc bones when killed. They may also drop Orc steel ingots, maggoty bread, Orc Draught, silver coins, and pouches. On rare occasions, they drop a piece of their armour and/or equipment. They will also rarely drop Books of true-silver. Speechbanks Gallery Poster Beta 19.png|The old Gundabad Orcs at night. de:Gundabad Ork Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Gundabad Category:Hirable Category:Misty Mountains Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Melee Units Category:Level 1 Mobs